Before most processing steps can be performed in the fabrication of integrated circuits in a semiconductor wafer, it is essential that the surface of the wafer be as clean as possible. Several materials can cause irreparable damage to the integrated circuits if allowed to remain on the surface of the wafer. Among these are organic materials and metals such as sodium, manganese, cobalt, nickel, copper, molybdenum, and gold. Wet or "dip" cleaning is a common technique used to remove these materials, as well as possible. Several chemicals have been proposed for use in wet cleaning and utlrasonic cleansers have been used to enhance the cleaning effect. See Kern, "Purifying Si and SiO2 Surfaces With Hydrogen Peroxide", Semiconductor International, April 1984, page 94-99, which is hereby incorporated by reference. However, wet cleaning has substantial problems. Among these, the use of water often provides a physical binding effect of the contaminants to the surface of the wafer. In addition, the combined effect of the aqueous contaminants with the oxidizing effect of the water forms a native oxide on the surface of the wafer (assuming a silicon wafer) which may grow around the contaminants. Also, the use of water on the surface of the wafer itself is thought to cause pitting and delamination problems in processing subsequent steps. These are thought to be caused by minute traces of water left on the surface of the wafer even after drying. Presently available water purifying techniques are not completely effective, particularly with regard to sodium. Thus the cleansing process may add contaminants. In addition, the water that is not immediately washed away will contain contaminants which may find their way back to the surface of the wafer. Also, the liquids used in cleaning are toxic and thus difficult and expensive to dispose.